A near-eye display (NED) device may be worn by a user for experiences such as an augmented reality (AR) experience and a virtual reality (VR) experience. A NED device may include a projection light engine that may provide a computer-generated image (CGI), or other information, in a near-eye display of the NED device. In an AR experience, a near-eye display of a NED device may include optical see-through lens to allow a CGI to be superimposed on a real-world view of a user.
A NED device may be included in a head-mounted display (HMD) or head-up display (HUD). A HMD may include a NED device in a helmet, visor, glasses, and goggles or attached by one or more straps. HMDs may be used in at least aviation, engineering, science, medicine, computer gaming, video, sports, training, simulations and other applications. HUDs may be used in at least military and commercial aviation, automobiles, computer gaming, and other applications.